Halfway Through the Night
by dustyrose03
Summary: Princess Bella Swan was seventeen when her father was killed in battle, she has to protect her country. But when she meets Edward, will he change everything? Responsible for her fathers death, and her countrys' poverty, Bella should loathe him. Right? AH
1. Prologue

**Halfway Through the Night**

**Full Summary :**Princess Isabella Swan was only 17 when her father was killed in battle, and now she has to face the horrors of fighting back for her country.. while trapped in England. But when she meets Edward, will he change everything? Responsible for her fathers death, and her country's poverty, Bella should loathe him. Right? But unfortunately for Bella, it doesn't work that way. Now she has to face the consequences of falling in love with the Prince of England. Does her people come first? Or will her own desires manage to get in the way? AH ExB

**----~~~~----**

**Prologue**

Have you ever seen the slaughtered bodies of your own people –people that you could have prevented from being murdered, if you had rebelled against your father's orders, and fought for your country, which was your duty?

Have you ever heard the cries and screams of mothers and infants alike as they witnessed their family members being slain to the ground, the life draining out of them as soon as the sword penetrated their skin?

Have you ever seen the blood spilt everywhere, both your allies and enemies alike, mixing, so it was impossible to tell whom it belonged too?

Have you ever cried at night in a foreign country, wondering what your brother was up too and how he was coping?

Have you ever watched as the English took over your country and leave it complete and utter turmoil? The crops were destroyed, severe flooding and shortage of food because all trade had been stopped, due to your love's orders?

Have you ever felt so head over heels in love with someone, whilst all the time knowing that if you married him or revealed your love for him, all of your country would turn their backs on you, but at the same time not wanting to lose them either?

Well think about it, have you?

The answer to that is probably no. I mean if you have, then you obviously understand how hard it has been for me these past few weeks. The echoes of people crying and screaming, haunted my mind still –they had all counted on me, some may still, but I had let them all down and let myself be captured and taken to England.

But in my heart, that counted as a good thing. If that hadn't happened I would never have met Edward –my soul mate, my other half.

However, if I hadn't met Edward and if I had listened to Quil's instructions, I wouldn't be risking my life here to get back over the channel to France. I had to help them, they deserved much more than what they were enduring right now. How on earth they had expected me –a spoilt, little, rich Princess to help them was beyond me, but I had learnt so much lately that had made me into a much stronger person, hopefully one that could lead us to freedom.

But as people say, I have made my bed and now I have to lie in it. In other words, I let my people suffer and now I was going to have to go back, face the wrath of most of them and help them gain what was rightfully ours.

I kept my head down and watched the ground as I made my way through the port, not wanting to be caught or recognised. Of course, part of me wanted to be so that I could stay with Edward and love him for the rest of my life, but I had other obligations to attend to first.

_Edward._ I winced whenever I thought of his name. He was going to be distraught when he woke up and found that I had disappeared. Especially since we had just spent all night pronouncing our love for each other, I guess that my timing hadn't been so exact and great after all.

He probably would have figured out that I had gone by now, and any moment there would be soldiers swarming around, infesting the port, searching around for me. So I had to make this quick, my escape must happen swift and fast as I needed to be back on my homeland –France, where I rightfully belong.

Because I, Princess Isabella Swan, aged seventeen was going to go back to France and prepare for the greatest battle yet.

That was the battle for love and the battle for freedom.


	2. Defeat

Bella's POV:

_Why me? Why me? Why me? _I thought to myself as I paced the length of the lobby over and over again. I had been doing this since I woke up this morning and it was about mid day now, though with the clouds and the storm that was raging outside you would think otherwise. The weather reflected on the mood outside; terrifying, dark, gloomy, anxiety, feelings and words like that. It was pathetic fallacy.

Even from within the safety of my palace, I could still hear the battle that was being fought outside –and even worse the faint cries and screams of the women and children who had not managed to be evacuated fast enough and had gotten caught up in this deadly war. I had the most terrible urge just to evade my guards and run out there myself and do my best to save them all –yet I could not. I was under protection at this very moment and I was sure that one of the soldiers or guards would notice that I was fighting.

But I think that the worst thing was that my own father was out there, fighting for his life as well as mine, not to mention the whole of France's. And it wasn't just my father who was struggling in combat outside of these doors, most of the men in my city – Paris –were. There were children and people who had lost members of their families and won't know yet until the soldiers return to their villages, towns, cities, bringing the terrible news. I just wish I was out with them, joining with them fighting for our pride and freedom, this was just as much my responsibility as my father's –I should be with him.

If I did, I knew it would be only moments before I would get captured or slaughtered. I was useless and wielding a sword and I was a reasonable archer, but I wouldn't be fast enough to kill many people before I was caught. Besides, I respected my father's choices –no matter how much a disagreed with them –thus I followed his orders which were to stay indoors at all times, unless...

_No Bella, don't think like _that, I sternly told myself_. Thoughts like that may become bad luck and make it come true, which is what you don't want to happen, right?_

Groaning slightly and also quietly, I sat down on a hard, wooden chair that was facing the door. There were a large selection of cushy armchairs dotted around the large lobby that I could have chosen, but I didn't want to be enjoying the luxuries of my home, whilst people were dying outside on my front steps. I would take any minimal suffering that I could offer myself without complaint, to try and not make myself feel as guilty for being completely weak and useless.

Besides me on the floor, I had a small bag which contained everything I would need in case I had to flee. It contained one midnight blue dress, a small bag of money and the rest of it was riding clothes –which were much more easier to ride a horse with and don't forget comfortable. However, at the moment I was wearing an Emerald green ankle length dress. Not very practical if I had to run, but my father insisted that he wants to see me dressed properly when he returns home.

_If he returns home,_ a voice in the back of my brain stated again. I smacked my head with my hand, willing it to go away, and then put my head in my hands trying to block out all of the noise from outside.

But for some reason, the little noise I could hear disappeared and I was met with an unnerving silence.

My head shot up and my heart filled with even more panic and than it already contained in the first place. I knew from the bottom of my heart that this sudden and unexpected silence meant one thing...

_Either my father had been killed,_ I winced at that thought. Or _The King of England had been defeated._

I prayed for the latter, and any moment those doors would open, bringing me the good news or bad news.

I stood up and slung the bag over my shoulder, waiting to run to the stables if it was necessary – I had already made sure that all the doors that would be in my way to outside were open, so I needn't spend time opening them and there would be no unnecessary obstacles on the way.

Only a minute later the doors flew open and banged against the walls either side of them.

One of my guards came running through the door. "Quil, what happ-" But my sentence was cut short and I didn't have time to finish it as he grabbed my arm and pulled me through the open doors towards the stables. If he was doing this then that only meant...

_My father was dead._

Quil stopped halfway through the second room, I could still see the doors and through that I could see bodies of both Frenchmen and English men, but in the distance I could see a crowd of soldiers coated in red headed towards the palace.

They were the English.

When Quil saw my face, he nodded and confirmed the horrible truth.

But I haven't got time for tears; my whole country was relying on me to lead them to freedom once again and liberate us from our newly found prison.

"Bella, listen to me closely and clearly. I want you to take your horse and head into the mountains; there you will find the rebel groups, who will help you." I drank all of this in, nodding, showing that I understood everything. Next, Quil handed me a brown leather belt with a sword in it. "I know, you're not a good fighter, but take this as a precaution." Again I nodded and he fastened it around me. The crowd was getting close now; Quil saw this and his face became strained. "Bella, I tell you do _not_ go into any of the villages for food, people could betray you and the English are everywhere, do you understand?" he ordered.

"Yes," I whispered and wiped away the tears that were no streaming down my face.

The crowd was coming up the front steps now and at the front I saw the king and at his side was a young boy –whom I assumed was the prince.

"Go Bella! Run now!" Quil called, and terrified I ran through the rooms until I reached the stables outside.

My horse was saddled and ready to go, so I jumped onto her back and off we went out onto the dusty road out the back through the dark forest

However, just as I left the grounds, I heard someone shout out after me, and looking back I saw it was the prince and he had his bow out and an arrow poised in it, ready to shoot. I jumped a little and pushed my horse faster until I was out of range.

----~~~~----

Edward's POV:

As my father, myself and the rest of our soldiers made our way to the palace, I couldn't help but think of all people I had just killed –their lifeless bodies would always be embedded in my mind as I struck my sword through their chests, I had even beheaded a few, but I always reminded myself that they were French and that they deserved what they got –including their King.

I didn't know much about him, I only knew that he had a son whose whereabouts were unknown and also a seventeen year old daughter, who no doubt will be distraught when she found out about everything.

I felt a pang of guilt, she was only a year younger than me and now she would fear for her life, as well as the prospect of running her country. But what were we going to do to her?

"Father?" I had to jog a little to keep up with him.

"Yes Edward?" he sighed, his eyes were on the palace that was looming towards us as a guard ran through the front doors.

"What are we going to do with the Princess?" I asked. My father - Carlisle - looked at me and frowned.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Keep her prisoner and with us –I can't allow her to escape, I am certain that there are going to be rebellions and those rebels are still out there, hiding and waiting to spring on us." That seemed like a sensible enough statement to me, so I didn't pursue it any longer, neither did I give it much more thought.

We walked up the front steps in silence and approached the massive double black doors, which were already wide open; through them I could see a guard with his grip on a girls arm. The girl looked absolutely terrified and tears were running down her face, no matter how many times she rubbed them away, they just kept spilling over her eyes. She was wearing an emerald green dress and her hair was tied up into a knot with curls falling out of it –I could tell from her that she was from a noble family and was very rich.

She turned our way and her eyes widened then she began running into the next room, obviously trying to evade us.

"Edward! Go after her!" my father roared at me. So I jumped and ran through the rooms after her, I could see her in my eyesight and as I was near the back door to the stables I saw her jump on a midnight black horse.

"Hey!" I shouted after her and I pulled out a bow and stuck an arrow in this string thinking about shooting the horse so it would fall down. But I didn't want to harm her so I hesitated. Her face turned to me and her eyes locked with mine.

She had the same eyes as the king I just killed. I knew from that moment that she was the princess and I had just let her escape.

----~~~~----

Bella's POV:

Wearing dresses was not practical for riding in -especially when you aren't riding side saddle. But I was too scared to stop and change; somebody would probably be following me by now and I couldn't risk it.

The mountains in which I was told to ride too, was about a day's ride away –I had left an hour after mid day which meant I would be travelling throughout the night.

I sighed, it was nearing twilight now and I hadn't eaten in a day. I refused breakfast this morning – I couldn't stomach it.

_But this morning you hadn't known that later you would be running for your life, _the voice inside my head echoed again.

Just to prove my point my stomach grumbled loudly. I sighed –I couldn't go another day without food, I needed all the strength that I could provide for myself.

But I hadn't packed any food with me as I hadn't properly thought about it, I guess that my father had been so convinced that he would survive that he had passed that onto me, thus I hadn't packed most of the necessities that I would need. Money I had, but Quil had told me not to go into any of the villages. My stomach growled loudly again and I pulled my horse into the shadow of the trees.

I jumped down from my horse –midnight I had named her when I was younger –and leant against an oak tree, thinking about my few options that I had.

It wouldn't hurt just to go and get some bread? Or at least something that would satisfy my hunger. Surely someone would recognise me, but I'm sure nobody would turn me in. After all we were all in the same boat now.

I got up and stretched my aching muscles –that's what you get when you haven't been riding in months –giving the tension a chance to relieve themselves from my muscles.

Vowing to myself that I would stop at the next habituated area for some food, I jumped back onto my horse and off we went again. However, the luck was swinging my way for once today as it only took us fifteen minutes until we came to a small village –which I didn't recognise. I led my horse to a cluster of tree's that were nearby, perched on the edge of the village and tied her up to a tree, ensuring that she would not gallop off. Next I took cover behind an enormous tree –making sure that I was completely and utterly hidden for view –and got changed into some more suitable clothes.

I put on brown breeches and a white shirt. I was already wearing brown riding boots so there was no need to change them. My hair was getting in the way and the pins in them were beginning to hurt my head and give me a headache, so I pulled them all back, letting my brown curls cascade around my back and shoulders and then I tied them loosely back, so that they would not get in the way whilst I was riding again. I retied the belt around my hips and once I was happy that the sword was in the right place, I emerged from behind the tree

I stuffed my dress back into the bag, not caring if it got creased and crumpled and then patting my horse on the side a few times, I slung my bag over my shoulder and entered the village.

It was dark by now so everything had been shut up, but I persisted through, looking for somebody who was willing to help me out. Outside the pub, there was a small market stool that was just about to pack up. The man who was running it was selling fruit and various types of bread, the typical food, so I decided it was best to go over to him. He looked quite old so I was sure he wouldn't be able to deceive me.

I walked over to him and smiled. He looked up surprise and when he saw who I was he managed to look even more surprised and his eyes were bugging out in their sockets

"Hello," I said politely and formally. "Is it possible to buy some bread and fruit please?"

"Uh-uh sure your highness," he said and then handed me over a bag full of them both. I handed him some money, knowing that it was too much, but I was hoping that he would give me some change.

He was still staring at me when I handed him the money and when he saw how much it is, his eyes bugged out even more. "Uh... I don't have that much change. I am very sorry your highness, if you would just give me a second and I will go and get some." Before I could protest, he scurried away into the village brewery.

I sighed and began to eat some bread, my stomach rumbled in pleasure at the feeling of food settling in my stomach. I remembered to leave some bread for my horse along with some apples that I was going to save for when I was hungry again. Maybe I should buy some more...

I frowned; the man had been gone for ten minutes. Surely it didn't take that long to get some change? I sighed and looked down at my nails, but suddenly the pub doors swung open. I didn't bother looking up as I assumed it was the old man, but maybe if I had, then I would have gotten away in time.

"There she is." I recognised the old man's voice say. I looked up in horror to see him and four English soldiers standing in the door way.

Why would one of my own people betray me?!

Terrified, I turned away and began to run back towards my horse. I was halfway there when someone from behind pushed me to the floor and pinned me down.

My cheek was pressed against the dirt as the soldier tied my hands behind my back with some rough rope. The rope rubbed and burned against my wrists as I was forced to stand up, and with a grip on my arm the soldier led me towards the others.

"Send a messenger out to Prince Edward, he was the one following her, so he must be quite near." The soldier holding me ordered.

"Yes Sir," One of them nodded and walked away.

I was steered towards what looked like a guard house and when we got inside I was led to a back room with a single wooden chair. I was forced to sit on that while I was tied to it.

"You know my King has had everyone on high alert looking for you," the soldier said while tying me up. "And yet you just walk in to a village as though nothing has happened. How _stupid_ are you?" I said nothing and stared at the door opposite, my eyes welling with tears, something that usually happened when I was angry. I pursed my lips together and stared at the door while the guard made little jokes about, me, my family and my country.

After half an hour the door opened again, but expecting it to be another soldier I didn't pay much attention. Just kept my eyes on the spot on the floor in which I was now staring at.

"You can leave now," said a velvet voice from the direction of the door. I looked up, surprised, as the soldier left the room.

Standing in the doorway stood a tall boy about my age, staring at me with sparkling emerald green eyes. He was watching me intently as though he was waiting for me to say something. I knew who he was straight away.

_Prince Edward._

Instead of speaking, I just threw him the dirtiest look that I could muster.

That just seemed to amuse him; his eyes sparkled even more when he saw how I reacted to him.

"Princess Isabella," he said, his voice holding no amount of respect for me or my title. "I have come to take you with me to England."

_England._

All the events that had happened today, crashed down on me with waves as everything sunk in. I now had the pressure of dealing with a whole country and becoming queen if my brother never returned. It was all too much to deal with and then I did something I had never done before in my life; I fainted.


	3. Tunnels

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D it means alot so i hope you all enjoy this chapter**

**x**

**

* * *

****Bellas POV**

I woke up to the feeling of hard wheels going over a bumpy, uneven road. The muscles in my legs were still screaming at me, for being overused.

I groaned and opened my eyes to see children crying outside their houses. This horrified me. What happened?! Yesterdays events rolled over me and suddenly i was alert and properly awake. As i looked out the window again, i saw that we were going through Paris. My home town. Outside, people were crying and begging for food as the English soldiers just walked straight past them, leaving their houses wrecked and family dead.

These were my people, and they were in pain.

But there was one thing that i hadn't properly registered yet. I was in a carriage.

" Finally, you're awake i thought that you might have slipped into a coma." Came the velvet voice from next to me.

I stiffened and turned around. Prince Edward was sitting on the other side of the seat from me and was looking at me with curiosity. How did i get here? The last thing i remembered was being told that i was going to England.

_England. _

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him, and yet again he found this amusing.

" You have no right to take me to England." I snapped at him. I knew this was a lie, but it was worth a try anyway.

He smirked at me. " Don't i?"

" No, when the present King dies, the throne is passed onto his closest living relative. Which is me." He laughed at this.

" In most circumstances that _is_ true, but unfortunately for you the law states that when the King is killed by royalty from another country in battle, everything that the King had owned is passed on to the other country. Including family." He said pointedly looking at me. I scowled. Great so he remembered that law.

" You can't force me to."

" Ah, but Isabella, i can. I have hundreds of soldiers waiting to help me and you have no one." He smirked at me.

" I don't want to go with you." I snapped at him.

" You don't have a choice, you might be lucky and find England quite fun." I raised my eyebrows at this.

" And besides, your country will benefit from this." He paused as an afterthought. " Well my country now." I growled at him.

" We will introduce a new system of taxes and trading." Taxes and trading?

" We don't do either of those things for a reason, what is the point of paying taxes to royalty when they already have enough money as they can and when you leave to trade, you get ripped off by other countries. Our system worked perfectly fine thank you." Edward didn't say anything just rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

We stayed silent for the next 15 minutes the only sounds were me silently crying over how everything turned out. I would have to get to those mountains if it would be the last thing i do.

The carriage slowed down and i looked up to find we were stopping outside my old home. The palace.

" I have some business to sort out, i will only be ten minutes, stay here and if you leave my soldiers will just assume that you are trying to steal from my palace and will kill you." Edward said, i winced when he said 'my palace', but he didn't seem to notice so i sat in silence while he got out of the carriage.

When i was sure that he was gone my mind went into planning mode. It was only a quick run to the walls out of the palace and i knew for a fact that in and under the palace there were secret tunnels that ran out of the city. My father had always told me not to use them, as they were unstable and could collapse.

But this was an emergency right?

Scanning the area to make sure nobody was around i clambered out of the carriage and ran to the nearest bush which was only a few meters away. Again i scanned the area, the only soldiers around were the ones who had been pulling the carriage and they were standing on the other side of the carriage in which i had just escaped from.

I looked at the palace and sure enough concealed by a bush was a small wooden entrance to one of the passage ways.

I ran quickly to the door and opened it , i climbed inside and shut it again.

I knew that it would only be a matter of minutes before i was going to be discovered, but nobody apart from me, my father and a few others knew about these passages so i was sure to be safe.

The temperature down here must be below freezing i realised as i made my way down the passages, i had no idea in which direction i was going in, but i vowed just to keep walking until i know i was far out of the city.

After a few minutes the passageway sloped upwards and at the end was a small vent.

Frustrated that i had come to a dead end i turned around, thinking about trying the passage that i had passed a minute ago, but the sound of voices coming from the room behind the vent caught my attention.

Curious i walked to the vent and through it i saw Edward talking with a man who had pale blonde hair. I couldn't see his face, but i assumed he was the King by the crown on his head.

I listened into their conversation, in case i found out anything interesting.

" She's stubborn, she is already putting up a fight about going to England."

The King sighed. " Tie her up if you must, i want her to work for us, show the French where their place is."

I gasped loudly before i could help myself. Immediately after i clamped my hand over my mouth.

Edward heard me and his eyes shot up to the vent, he frowned for a moment and then shrugged it off. All the time i was frozen in spot, but they continued to talk about what they would do with me when the doors banged open and a soldier came running in looking out of breath. He bowed to Edward and then the King first and then broke his news.

" She's escaped." Said the soldier breathless as though he had run quite a distance to find them.

The Kings head shot to Edwards, and though i couldn't see his face, i could feel the anger radiating off him.

" She can't have gotten far. Block all palace ground entrances and search for her." Edward ordered and left the room, no doubt leading the search.

_Great, now i was going to be fast about getting out._ I sighed to myself and retraced my steps back down the passageway until i found the new one, that i had seen earlier.

Trying my luck with this one. I turned and ran down the passageway. But no such luck, it ended with a metal ladder that led up into a room or a road outside.

Sighing again i turned to find my way back and try and different passage.

But as i started walking, i heard footsteps coming this way. And no they weren't from outside, they were from inside .

Terrified that i was about to be discovered, i knew my only option was to climb up the ladder. And that was what i did.

I put my hands on one of the poles and began to climb up.

The person was within my sight by now.

" Hey!" He shouted by softly enough so that the passages wouldn't get discovered. I clambered up more quickly, but a hand grabbed my ankle and attempted to pull me back down. Surprised i let go of the ladder, only to fall backwards onto this man. His arms wrapped around my waist as we fell to the ground with a small thump.

I struggled to get up off this man, but he didn't let go.

" I'm not going to hurt you." He said, as i struggled. " Look, I'm French, I'm wearing your uniform." I looked down at his arms and sure enough he was wearing the white and blue military uniform.

" Oh. Sorry." I said, he let me go and allowed me to stand up, i brushed myself off the dirt that was on the floor, he did the same.

Next i turned up to look at him, he had blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked my age, maybe a year older.

He caught me staring and introduced himself. " Major Jasper Hale. Your highness." He said with a bow.

" Aren't you a bit young to be a Major?" I asked with a smile.

" Yes." He replied with a smile. " I am only 18, i bluffed my way into the army when i was 15."

I stared at him shocked. 15! When i managed to regain myself, he laughed.

" So how are you down here?" He asked me.

" I should be asking you the same thing." I said with a laugh. " But i managed to escape the carriage, and now I'm here." I paused after a thought. " No doubt they will have everyone looking for me." I sighed.

" Well, i found these by chance, i was looking for a place to hide when they stormed the palace and i found this concealed behind a small book case." I smiled, i knew which on he meant. I used to hide behind there when i was younger from my older brother, until my father found out and told me of the dangers. My brother Emmett had always laughed when i got told off.

_Emmett._

I had almost forgotten him, in this mess. At the moment he was overseas, trying to make allies. He had been gone for three years by now, and was due to return in a few weeks time.

I couldn't just let him walk into this.

Jasper noticed my scrutinised look and asked me what was wrong.

" My brother Emmett." I sighed. " He has no idea about this yet, i don't want him to come back and get caught. If i could just get a message to him to go to the mountains."

" What's in the mountains?" Jasper asked curiously.

" Oh! Don't you know?" He shook his head. " The rebel groups are in the mountains, i was trying to get there earlier, but i didn't succeed." I frowned when i thought of that old man with the market stool.

" Why don't we go now?"

I sighed, didn't he hear me earlier?

" We can't yet, Soldiers are swarmed all over the palace looking for me, and i cant find a passage that will take us out the city. If there even is one."

" Why don't we sneak out at night, when it is dark? No one will see us." Jaspers eyes glittered at the thought of doing something risky.

" You know what Jasper? I have a feeling we will be good friends" And he laughed.

* * *

Jasper and I, spent the rest of the day talking. He had a twin sister called Rosalie, who was living in a village 6 hours ride away. He wanted to go and get her on the way to the mountains.

I agreed.

By now it was nightfall, and me and Jasper waited anxiously for the quiet sounds of night. We discovered earlier on that the drain that we were about to climb up through led into the stables. Which was good as it would be quicker to get away, but bad because all the horses had gone and we would have to go on foot, which would take us a few days now.

Jasper went up the ladder first and climbed out of it. He returned moments later for me, telling me it was safe to go.

He grabbed my hand and helped me get up faster.

And sure enough the stables were completely empty.

Jasper took my hand (and no it is not like that. We are just good friends) And pulled me out the stables.

We crept our way towards the back gates careful not to make a sound.

But...

" HEY! WHY ARE YOU ON THIS LAND? TRESSPASSERS!" A soldier bellowed out, the last one he shouted louder and sure enough a few seconds later more soldiers erupted from doors guns ready.

" RUN!" I yelled at Jasper and he pulled me along, i not being a fast runner had to push myself to keep up with him.

But my ankle seemed to have other ideas for me. I was putting to much strain on my ankle for running so it gave way pulling me down with it.

With a cry i fell to the ground and Jaspers hand left mine. I looked behind and soldiers were enclosing on us, i knew i wouldn't make it but Jasper still had a chance.

He turned to help me back up but i urged him to go on. Somebody needed to get a message to my brother.

" Go!" I told him. " Find your sister, and get a message to my brother. I'll be fine." I insisted.

" I'm not leaving you." He said.

" Go! Someone needs to tell Emmett what has happened. Please! I'll find a way out. GO!"

Jasper looked at me one last time before running down the road. Seconds later i was pulled to my feet and a hand enclosed around my throat.

" Give me a good reason why i shouldn't kill you right now." Growled an English soldier. He couldn't see my face i assumed, and his grip around my throat tightened.

I clawed at his hands trying to get air, but he just held tighter. I began to feel light headed and was on the verge of unconsciousness when i heard his voice from in front of me, behind the soldier.

" Put her down." He ordered. The soldier looked around surprised and when he saw Edward he immediately dropped me.

The soldier took one look at me and realised who i was. " I am sorry your highness, i thought she was a tress-" He suddenly stopped, as though someone held up their hand to cut him off.

I lay on the floor gasping for air and massaging my throat when a pale hand extended towards me.

I looked up to see those emerald green eyes staring down at me.

For some reason i took his hand and i let him pull me to my feet.

" Now Isabella, It is time for us to continue on to England." Edward said and nodded at a different soldier who grabbed the top of my arm and escorted to me to the carriage after Edward.


	4. Water

**Sorry i took ages posting up this chapter :P i've been ill again and also busy**

**but here you ago and enjoy **

**remember read and review :)**

**x**

**

* * *

****Edwards POV**

We rode to the docks in silence. Isabella couldn't even stand to look at me or even outside the window. But i suppose if i had to see it from her point of view, i would be in pain as well.

She just stared at the floor, her forehead crinkled in concentration.

_I wonder what she is thinking about? _I mused to myself as i watched her.

She sensed my gaze on her and she looked up at me only to glare and then she returned back to her original position.

My father was out leading troops looking for Isabellas older brother Emmett Swan, as he posed a bigger threat than Isabella did at the moment. I was sure when Isabella tried to escape she was headed towards the mountains, as that was where the road ended up and twice she went in the same direction. But it was only a suspicion and even if i did voice it aloud, it would probably get brushed off. I didn't know what would happen when we arrived in England, but i knew it was my duty to get her there in one piece, no matter how much she refused to go.

We were getting closer to the docks now and i could see Isabella become more tense and she realised that her time in this country was coming to an end, she had probably been thinking about escape plans. Well she wasn't going be getting anywhere with me around.

The carriage slowed down and eventually came to a halt. We were at the docks, which were full of ships and soldiers coming in and going out. The carriage driver came around and opened my door for me, i thanked him and went around to open Isabellas door. When it opened she sat with her arms crossed and her lips in a tight line. I held out my hand to help her down but she just gave me a scathing look and got out on her own, i closed my fist and let my arm down.

She followed me onto the ship, surrounded by guards so that she was sure not to try and make an escape. She spent the whole time getting on the ship frowning at everything and her forehead was still frowned in concentration.

While we were waiting for the ship to set sail, Isabella and I ended up sitting in my cabin on opposite side of the small table. She was still refusing to look at me.

" Would you like something to eat?" I said politely.

Her face shot to mine and her eyes immediately turned to disgust.

Well i guess i had my answer then.

" So.." I began, her face turned unwillingly me to mine again. " Your brother is due to return soon. Emmett is it?"

Her lips tightened into a line as she deliberated what to say. " Yes he is." She finally stated.

" Do you know what he has been doing?" I asked conversationally, trying to keep the tone of my voice so it only sound that i was not that interested.

" That's none of your business. Or your fathers." She snapped back, her eyes clouded with a secret.

So something _was_ happening. Maybe i should try and guilt her into telling us stuff.

" You know, the minute your brother crosses the border into France he will be arrested. Now you don't want that do you?"

Her face frowned in worry, but she regained herself quickly.

" He's smarter than that, he should be able to find a way." She said, hiding the real worry that was clouding in her tone. I have to admit, if my sister Alice was in a position that Bellas brother Emmett was in now, i would be worried. But that would never happen to Alice. My father has forbidden her to join in any military activity.

" You don't have to pretend you know." I whispered softly to her, she looked away so i spoke again. " I know you're hurting right now."

Her eyes snapped to mine and her expression turned angry. " What would _you_ know." She hissed. " _You_ don't have to worry about a _thing. _Just about how much money you'll be receiving." She paused. " My _countrys_ money."

I could tell she was angry and upset and i didn't want to make her more so. So i quietly left the cabin leaving her to her thoughts and tears. I went up onto the deck above the cabin and watched what everybody was doing.

We had just left port and it was coming into morning, i could tell the sailors were tired as they worked their way through their jobs.

In a way i pitied them, but then yet again they _had_ chosen this job, so they shouldn't complain about it.

I stared at the waves as we began our journey across the English Channel, when the door underneath me opened. The one from the cabin, and only one person was in there.

I watched as Isabella stepped onto the deck, looking around cautiously to see if anybody was in fact watching her.

No. Only me.

She made her way to the edge of the ship, the rail at the back of the ship.

I watched as she leant over the ship looking at the waves below.

And i watched as she bought her leg up to hoist herself onto the rail.

With a stab of horror and anger i realised what she was going to do.

**Bellas POV**

I watched Edward as he left the cabin, to leave me alone. Even though i tried not to show it, he could still see how much i was scared. Scared for me. Scared for Emmett and scared for the fate of France.

How much would i be able to do to help while in England?

Thinking it over i decided not much, if anything.

I knew my last chance of escaping now was coming to an end. I could already feel the ship on the waves as we headed over to England.

Frustrated i put my head in my hands and clutched at my hair.

I had no idea on what to do? And it was killing me to just even think about it.

My mind began to come back to its senses as i formed another plan, it might not work but it was worth a go.

I got up off the chair and opened the cabin door before stepping out onto the deck. Nobody payed me any attention as i made my way towards the back of the ship. I had no idea where Edward was and frankly i didn't really care.

I leant over the rails and stared down at the waves, checking i wasn't jumping into any nasty waste.

Satisfied i pulled my leg over one part and then the other until my legs were dangling off the edge and without a second thought i pushed myself off into the water.

At first my whole body went underneath and for a moment i couldn't see anything, all i could feel was the icy water cutting at my skin beneath my clothes, but seconds later my head broke the surface again and i gasped for air. Luckily there wasn't a current around so that would make swimming to shore much easier.

Without looking back i began to swim for shore, it wouldn't take long, but then something grabbed my ankle pulling me back.

My head went under the water as i was pulled back and because i was so surprised my lungs filled up with water.

I broke the surface again and turned my head to see that Edward had jumped in after me.

I kicked at him hoping he would let go of my ankle but he just held on tighter.

Next i turned around to try and prise his hand of my foot with him fingers. He did let go of my foot but before i could swim he had my arms.

" Get. Off!" I ordered but he held on tighter.

" No." Was what he simply said.

We struggled for a few minutes, but Edward was slowly towing me back towards the ship despite my efforts to break free of his grip.

We reached the ladder back to the ship and Edward grabbed it with one hand while my arm was in his other one.

He appraised me for a moment and then shrugged and in a swift movement he lifted me out of the water and over his shoulder.

I was shocked, nobody had dared handle me like this before and what made him think he could. I pounded at his back as he climbed up the ladder, but he ignored me.

When he climbed onto the deck he dropped me onto the floor and i lay there gasping as i listened to the chorus of ' Sir!' and also ' Are you alright your highness?'

I rolled my eyes and lifted myself up. Water was coming from my clothes and on an inspection of Edward i saw that he looked just as bad as i did.

He saw me looking at him and his eyes hardened.

" Tie her up." He ordered. " And i don't want any more trouble from her." And i was roughly yanked to my feet only to have my arms behind my back while someone tied rope around it and then lead to a chair in Edwards cabin and tied to that.

I sighed, this wasn't going to be easy.


	5. Authors Note

**Okay so i have been practically non existent the last month or so, and I was planning to update loads this Easter holiday and I'm to gonna give you the usually homework excuse but i have been in hospital for a week and am recovering at home from an operation.**

**I don't know how long I will be updating now, because i get tired very easily and not very up to sitting down to write whole chapters.**

**But I _promise_ I will update my stories as soon as I can.**

**Happy Easter (:**

**xxx**


	6. Trail

**Well in case you were wondering why I updated to fast it is because I forgot that I had written most of this chapter before I went into hospital. So I managed to finish it off today, only took me about twenty minutes as well (:**

**And it is my longest chapter I have _ever_ written for any of my stories :P I was shocked about how much I had written.**

**Please review (:**

**xx**

**

* * *

****B****ellas POV**

I could hear the shouts up on the deck as we prepared to port. Unfortunately I was still tied up. Edward had re-entered his cabin about fifteen minutes ago. He was reading a book, glancing at me every few minutes probably just to check that I was still here, and whenever my glance met his, we both looked away at the same time. I could feel the ship slowing down and apparently so could Edward.

He rose from the armchair he was sitting in and walked out of the door without a word to me, and returned a few minutes later.

He walked over to me and then went behind me, and I could feel him tugging on the rope that kept me tied to the chair. I could feel his cool breath on my neck as he began to speak to me.

" We're making port in a few minutes, and then we have a twenty minute walk to the palace we are going to be residing in for the next few weeks until my father returns."

" We?" I questioned, Why did he have to be with me all the time. The ropes fell from my sides and I began to get up, but Edward had strode around the chair and was now standing in front of me.

" My Father assigned me to you, to make sure your stay with us will be comfortable and all." And he flashed a brilliant smile. My anger towards Edward was beginning to ebb away. I could tell that he wasn't a bad person, despite that he has killed my soldiers. " Come." He said and held out his arm hesitantly as though testing to see if I would take it.

But neither to his surprise or his, I didn't take it. And instead I just got up and led the way out of the door.

We walked through the small town that was based around the port, I never asked for the name of it. I mean there was no point. Was I ever going to come back here again?

In the distance I could see a great white Palace looming towards us, getting ever closer and closer. I knew that there was no doubt that this was the Palace that Edward had mentioned to me not ten minutes ago, and I looked at it with dread.

It was going to be my prison.

Speaking of prisons, my thoughts kept on flickering towards Emmett. I wonder if he had been caught crossing the border? Or if Jasper had managed to contact him in some way? Or possibly if Emmett had managed to maintain us some allies.

I never completely realised how much I missed Emmett until now. He was two years older than me and very protective. I hadn't seen him in a few years, and it hadn't ever crossed my mind before that I had always relied on the protection of my Father and my Brother to keep me safe.

But no-one could protect me here apart from myself.

Also the question that had been nagging at the corner of my mind, re-entered my thoughts.

Who was the person who had actually slain my Father?

I looked at Edward who was walking silently besides me. We were walking so that our arms were brushing against each other. A few meters ahead of us walked two men in a red uniform.

I hesitated. Did I really want to address him directly?

_Yes, But he could be the one who would give you the answer to your own vengeance._ Said my ever talking conscience. And like always I ended up listening to it.

_I hate you _I shouted back in my head, but no answer. Great now I was talking to myself.

" Um. Edward?" I said, wondering if he would answer me. He looked down at me surprise etched on his face. I guess that I hadn't exactly been very polite to him whenever I had to speak to him.

" Yes?" A ton of surprise was heard in just that single word.

" Who killed my Father?" His eyes turned hard and he turned his head back towards the direction we were headed in.

Then he sighed. " I don't think I should tell you that." His voice sounded quite sad, he _defiantly_ knew.

" Why not?" I demanded. But he didn't answer, instead he pressed his lips into a tight line and picked up his pace.

I scowled in the general direction of the ground, I also didn't bother picking up my pace to keep in time with Edward

Only about an hour later, I was sitting in the room I was allocated for my 'stay' here, as Edward kindly put it. I could remember repressing a snort at that, he had made it sound as though I was a guest who had come to stay here on my own terms, not on his Fathers.

But now I was just staring out the window dejectedly, thinking about how I could get away from here. I had already tried the door and the windows were too high up. The port was full of English soldiers, most of them going across to France, but a fair few were coming back and from what I could see they were clearly the injured.

I had thought about maybe writing a letter to see if I could get it across the channel to somebody, but then thought against it. I mean there was a high chance that it would be intercepted on the way and also how on Earth was I supposed to know where anybody was?

I was alone.

Tears began to form in my eyes and I brushed them away furiously as though daring them to escape.

How pathetic must I look right now? Of course nobody would see _me_ as a threat, they were probably just keeping me here as a precaution. Oh how I wish that I _was_ a threat. It would just be great to be some excellent fighter who could come up with better escape plans than jumping of the back of the ship or hiding in some tunnels.

I got up from the hard chair that I was sitting in and sat in the middle of the bed with my knees under my chin, with my arms wrapped around my legs.

For the first time I properly inspected the room.

Turning my head this way and that, they was no denying it.

It was beautiful.

There was a huge oak wardrobe in the corner, positioned next to the window, it had been polished to perfection and there was a huge mirror on one of the doors. The wall paper was a delicate cream with lightly swirled flowers on, each in a colour from baby blue, baby pink or baby purple.

And well the bed.

It was enormous. Much bigger than the one that I had had at home. This was a king sized bed but doubled. The sheets were satin and the mattress was so soft that just by sitting on it I could feel myself sinking in it. I hadn't rested my head on my pillow yet, but I was positive that if I did I wouldn't be able to see my surroundings.

Of course they were trying to bribe me into telling them about our plans.

I sighed and got up from the bed and walked over to the wardrobe. I took out the first nightgown that I saw and changed into it and then curling in the smallest ball that was possible, I fell asleep on the bed, my face wet with hot streaming tears.

**Edwards POV**

I was stood outside of Isabellas chamber, debating whether I should go in to see if she as fine or if she needed anything when I head some quiet sobs.

I opened the door a crack and peeped in. Isabella was curled up into a ball on the bed and from the shaking of her shoulders, she was crying.

Guilty I shut the door and leant against it.

Why did I feel so guilty about this? Why do I care if she was even alright?

But hearing her sobs I vowed to myself that I would try and make her as happy as possible as I could while she was here.

And I was sure that she would not take well to the news that my Father wants us to marry.

How on earth was I supposed to tell her _that_?

**Bellas POV**

I was woken the next morning by a lady who by the looks of it was a maid. She had light brown hair tied up in a messy bun and she was wearing a simple black dress with a white apron tied around it.

" Excuse me Miss." She was shaking me gently awake. " Prince Edward requires you to be dressed and ready to meet him in the stables at eleven."

It took me a few seconds to process this all in.

" Why?" I asked. I had always hated being asked to do something without being given a reason.

" I don't know Miss." Admitted the maid, she was now in the wardrobe sifting through the many dresses and gowns that were hung there. " But I think it would be best if you would just follow his instructions. Master Edward always gets his way." She picked out an emerald green dress and lay it gently over a chair being careful not to crease it.

" Well you can tell _Prince Edward." _I sneered his name. " That nobody instructs me to do anything and that I am happy enough here thank you." The maid stared at me shocked for a moment and then left the room to repeat my message.

Minutes later she hurried back in looking flustered and stressed. " Prince Edward repeats his message from before and would like you to now get dressed."

I clenched my jaw. " Well go tell him that I repeat my message from before as well then."

" Miss I don't think-"

" Just do it." I snapped, not even bothering to be nice and polite. I mean besides my bad mood, she was also English. My enemy anyway.

This time the maid was longer, so I stood up and looked out the window again.

Behind me the door opened , but just assuming it was the maid again I didn't turn from my position.

I felt someone approach me and before I could turn around someones lips were at my ear.

" Please get dressed." He muttered in my ear.

I pursed my lips and turned around intending to slap him, but he was over by the chair with the dress in his arms studying it.

" This will suit you." He said and then looked back up at me chucking the dress. I caught it automatically.

" I'll be back in ten minutes." And with that he left the room before I could say a single word to him.

I sighed and got dressed. There was no point in arguing and besides I was curious as to what we were going to be doing.

An hour later we were riding on separate horses down some trail through the woods. Neither of us were speaking just staring straight ahead as the horses trotted on.

I couldn't help but wonder _why _we were going out riding. I mean it shouldn't really matter to Edward if I was bored or not.

I didn't ask him though.

After ten minutes of riding in an awkward silence Edward spoke.

" The countryside is beautiful. Don't you think?" He said.

" Um. It's alright I guess." Was he trying to strike up a conversation with me? Because his attempts were pretty pathetic.

" Not beautiful enough to make you want to stay?" This threw me. Did he _want_ me to stay?

" Nope." I said popping the p.

He turned his head and smiled at me. " You will have to get used to it then." He said. He kept rubbing it in my face that I had no choice but to stay here. It was pretty aggravating.

" Uh-huh." Just playing along...

But he wouldn't let the subject drop, instead he went onto something else that nearly made me fall of my horse.

" You know my Father is considering getting you married to one of our Royal family members to make the French land seem more official and ours."

I nearly choked on the air when he said that.

WHAT?!

" What?" I managed to choke out. I pulled on the reins of my horse so he stopped. Edward mirrored me.

He looked at me and then down at his hands.

" He can't force me to marry someone I barely know!" I shouted out furiously. Overhead a few birds flew out of the trees as I startled them with my voice.

" It might not be so bad." Edward muttered and then I turned my anger on him.

" Not bad! What will everyone think! _I'm already engaged for Christ's sake_." I half lied. It was a half truth because I was in fact planned to be engaged after the war, but of course everything had gotten out of hand and my whole life had been turned upside down.

" You are?" Edward said and did I trace a hint of sadness in his voice? I didn't care a tiny bit about him to think about it further.

Without answering him I turned away and let myself cry. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder reassuring me.

" I'm sorry." Was all he said. I shook his hand of my shoulder and pulled the reins on my horse making him gallop down the trail. I didn't know what I was doing, all I knew was that I needed time to think. I don't think I was trying to escape, not with Edward so close, but I just needed to be away from everything.

Edward was shouting behind me and I could hear the gallops of his horse catching up with the gallops of mine.

Tears were always almost constant on my face lately. I thought back to France and a new wave of tears would come.

Oh God. What would they all think if I got married to English Royalty. They would think me a traitor, not to be trusted. Of course no one would know the real story of how I was forced into it. The English wouldn't want bad publicity.

More importantly thought. What would _Emmett_ think. Just thinking about his cheeky smile and laugh made my heart ache with longing for my family back and everything to be back to normal.

Edward managed to overtake me in the end on his glossy black horse. He placed it in front of mine so that I couldn't go anywhere, but my horse wasn't very quick to stop and lightly rammed into Edwards horse.

Edward fell off and whacked his arm on a nearby rock at the side off the trail. I heard him curse loudly.

I bit my lip torn between wanting to make an escape or going to help Edward.

In the end though my nice conscience won, so I clambered of my horse to help Edward.

He was sitting against the rock cradling his hand. From what I could see he had managed to cut his hand open and now it was bleeding all over him.

He was trying to rip some material off his shirt to bandage his hand up, but he couldn't with only one hand.

I sighed and bent down next to him. He looked up at me surprised as I tore of some material.

" You didn't run?" He asked incredulously. Next he snatched the material off me and _tried _to tie up his hand himself.

" You're doing it all wrong." I snapped avoiding his question, because even I couldn't answer it. I tightly wrapped the material around the wound, bandaging it tightly to stop the blood flow and then tied it above the cut so that there wouldn't be as much of a blood flow.

" Thank you Isabella." He said staring down at his hand surprised.

I stood up and brushed off any dirt that may be on my dress.

" Don't call me that." I said. " Call me Bella." And I clambered back onto my white horse and rode back in the general direction of the palace, with Edward riding besides me glancing at me every so often.

* * *

**Ah so you're probably all thinking what the hell is going on? Well Bella still hates Edward even though she showed some kindness towards him. And as for Edward, well he never hated Bella, in fact he kind of likes her if you haven't already guessed.**

**As for the marriage part, well maybe you think everything will turn out okay in the next few chapters.**

**But I am evil people, just remember that.**

**(:**

**x**


	7. Lies

**Yay I finally finished this chapter!! :D Took me hours to write this as well. I kepy changing what happened :P**

**Anyway you know the drill... Read and Review :)**

**xx**

**

* * *

****Bella POV**

During the next week, I fell into a routine. Being woken up by the maid, having a wash then get dressed. Go down for meals and in the meantime just sit next to the window and stare out of it.

Mostly Edward would come and join me in my daze. We didn't speak, he just sat there as though he was being a silent comforter. It didn't make a difference to me whether he was there or not.

But this morning, I noticed that today's routine was going to be out of place. This morning the maid woke me up earlier than usual and she had a slightly harassed look about her.

" Miss. The King requests that you have breakfast with him." She said. Immediately I shot up alarmed. The King was back so soon? It was bad enough meeting Edward, but I wanted nothing to do with the King. Not after what he did and is still doing.

" Tell him thank you but I decline."

The maid opened her mouth and looked even more worried, but before she had a chance to answer the door slammed open and Edward strode in.

Instantly I pulled the covers up around me, even though I was wearing a nightdress.

" It's rude to walk in on people like that!" I said angrily.

" It's my house, I can do whatever I want." He said smugly.

I grumbled away to myself while he again walked over to my wardrobe. " What are you doing?" I asked as he flung open the doors.

" Choosing something for you to wear."

" I don't need anything to wear. I'm going back to sleep." And to prove my point I turned onto my side and wrapped the sheets around me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the maid exiting the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

I waited for Edward to take the hint and leave as well. But of course he had other plans. I shut my eyes preparing for sleep, but suddenly the covers flew off me and onto the floor. I sat up shocked.

" You don't have a choice." Edward said nearly laughing at my expression.

" It was a request, I have every right to decline."

" But now it is an order." He stated simply. " From me."

" No one orders me around. Especially arrogant bastards like _you._" I hissed.

I saw a flicker of hurt in his eyes, but he didn't let it show. " I'm touched you feel like that." He said coldly. " If it isn't an order then, It would be considered rude to decline a request." He said and sat down at the edge of the bed.

" It would also be considered rude to take a young girl from her country and against her will take her to England only being told that she is being set off to marry someone she doesn't even know!"

" That's what my father wanted to talk to you about." He hesitated. " So I suggest that you get dressed unless you want me to force you to." He looked deadly serious about that so I got out of bed and muttered pervert as I went to choose a dress.

I swear I heard Edward chuckle.

I picked out the first dress I saw and then making sure Edward was turned away ( which he was ) I got out of my night gown and into my under wear and then my under dress. Next I got my corset and put it on.

But I came to a dilemma.

I couldn't reach around and tie the strings on my own. I needed somebody else's help. I bit my lip and turned to Edward. This was going to be beyond embarrassing, but I really him at this moment.

" Um. Edward." I said my cheeks flooding with blood.

" Yes?" He replied not turning around to face me.

" Um... Could you help me..." I whispered feeling mortified at the prospect that I had just asked him to help me tie up my corset.

Edwards head shot around and laughed at my embarrassment. I turned around as he proceeded to tie up the strings. His breath tickled the top of my head. " There is nothing to be embarrassed about." He whispered in my ear while he finished. " Is that tight enough?"

" Yes." I paused. " And thank you.. You know.. for helping me." Edward smirked and then sat down back down onto the bed. I finished getting dressed and headed towards the door, pausing once to check that Edward was following me.

We were halfway down one of the many staircases when Edward spoke. " Bella. I need to warn you that my Father is used to getting his way. So please try to keep an open mind. Please." He sounded a little desperate.

" I don't take orders lightly." I replied frowning a little.

" It's in his best interests and yours.." And afterwards I swear I heard him mutter' And mine.' But I didn't think much about it.

We stopped outside two large wooden doors. I had never seen them before, that or I hadn't noticed them, though they were hard to miss. But then again I had spent most of the time in my room.

Edward strode up to them and confidently knocked loudly making me jump a little . The huge oak doors swung open to reveal a long table situated in the middle of a large room with a high ceiling. The table was set for three all the plates at one end. Seated in one of the three places was none other than the _King _himself_._

He smiled up at us as we walked in and then smiled even wider when he saw how close to each other Edward and I were.

" Isabella. It is such a pleasure to meet you." He said and stood up to come and kiss my hand. But I didn't hold it out for him.

" I would say the pleasure is all mine. But that would be lying. And I was bought up never to lie." I said coldly. I heard Edward sigh frustratedly, he must have worked out that I was going to be difficult.

" Ah. You are as charming as Edward said you were. He wasn't over exaggerating." He said just as warmly but also with a hint of intimidation.

" I'm glad I live up to your expectations." I replied icily.

" Why don't you take a seat?" He suggested and I sat down on the one opposite Edward with the King on my right who was seated at the head of the table. Edward was sending me looks silently ordering me not to be difficult. I just smirked back at him.

" Isabella, I am sure you will be pleased to know that you brother will soon be found safely." The King said taking a sip of what looked like to be red wine.

" You won't be able to find him if he doesn't want to be found." I replied lightly making my point clear.

" We will see about that." He said and flashed a smile in my direction. I didn't reply.

It seemed like he had the same charm as Edward did. The only difference was that Edwards worked better.

" Carlisle. I was thinking that Alice and Esme should come down soon. Maybe in time for the ball tonight?" Edward said to Carlisle.

Carlisle frowned. " It _might_ be possible. I will send a messenger to London in a moment."

They began talking about plans for some ball that was supposed to be happening here this evening. I zoned out, I wasn't interested.

" Bella. Bella?" Edwards voice brought me out of my thoughts.

" I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

" I was asking about your views on your future marriage." The King interceded.

" Well Sir.." I began but..

" Please call me Carlisle. "

" Okay, _Carlisle _then.. I must thank you for the suggestion but I am quite happy enough being by myself."

Carlisle sighed. " I guess Edward didn't explain it properly to you. You don't have a choice. You and Edward will be married in a weeks time."

Those words hit me like sharp knives. " Excuse me?" I managed to choke out. Edward was looking down avoiding both his Fathers and mine glares.

" Surely Edward told you?"

" No." I said then I became more angry. It all made sense why Edward was with me most of the time. How I couldn't get any time left on my own. He was going to be my husband.

I tried to calm myself down but that only made things worse. I could hear Carlisle having a few sharp words with Edward but I was just concentrating on keeping calm.

" I was just trying to make her happy here without that hanging over her head for her stay." Edwards honey like voice cut through the air.

And then I just lost the little control that I had managed to gain.

" I WILL NOT MARRY EDWARD. EVER!" I screamed and jumped from the chair and ran out of the room tears streaming down my face.

I had no idea where I was going but I knew I just had to keep running. I felt footsteps after me and my name being called, but I just blanked out his voice. It was the last thing I wanted to hear.

Someone grabbed my elbow and pull me around so I was facing them.

" Bella. I really am sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was going to but then you seemed so sad already..." He trailed off. I stared into his eyes and I knew there was no way that he could be faking that amount of guilt. Maybe I could give him a chance. Edwards touch seemed to be reducing the amount of anger inside of me and replacing it with something else. Something I couldn't quite place.

" Do I really have no choice in the matter?" I was a little surprised at how small and sad my voice sounded.

" Yes. Again I'm sorry." I nodded not trusting myself to speak. And then Edward did the last thing I would expect him to do. He pulled me into a warm hug and after hesitating for a moment, I returned the hug and wrapped my arms around him resting my head on his shoulder.

**Edwards POV**

After Bella had calmed down a little, I invited her to come to the ball tonight with me. After a moment of deliberation she accepted my invitation.

And that was what I was doing now. Bella had spent the last four hours getting ready and here I was at the bottom of the staircase. I knew it would only be any moment that she would descend down those stairs.

I knew that she resented that she was being forced to marry me, but in a way I was kind of glad. It would give Bella a chance to get to know the _real _me, not the person who took her from her homeland and was forcing her to do a number of things.

Footsteps along the hallway above brought my attention back to present. The footsteps continued until they revealed Bella.

My mouth fell open at her beauty. She was wearing a midnight blue gown which made her pale skin glow. Her hair had been pinned up, a few curls had escaped. The pins were shaped like roses and on her neck she was wearing a heart shaped pendant. I had never seen it before so I assumed that it must be hers. The pendant had sapphire jewels embedded on it.

Her chocolate eyes were sparkling a little bit but I could also sense the sadness behind them and her lips were red and full. She was hardly wearing any make-up which made her seem more like an angel.

By now she had reached the bottom of the stairs and was now standing in front of me. I gave her a smile and received a weak one in return. Then I held out my arm to her.

" Shall we?"

She took my arm and together we walked into the ball room.

**Bellas POV**

Edward and I were dancing to a slow song. One of his hands was placed lightly on my waist while another one had my hand. We were swirling around to the music.

" You look beautiful tonight." Edward murmured in my ear making me blush.

" Uh.. Thank you?" I said uncertainly. Edward chuckled. When the music ended Edward led me over to the side of the room and only seconds later a group of people approached us.

" Prince Edward! It is lovely to see you again!" Exclaimed a blonde haired women. Edward took her hand and kissed it softly while she giggled. This bothered me a little even though I knew it shouldn't.

Then the blonde turned her attention to me.

" Oh! You must be Isabella Swan? I think it was so brave of you to come over to England on your own to sort out some negotiations." This puzzled me what was she on about?

Edward stiffened besides me and suddenly everything made sense. Both him and his father had told everyone that I had come here on my own will not by force. Well I was going to set everyone straight.

" I'm sure you misunderstood. You see -" But Edward cut me off.

" It was a pleasure seeing you again Tanya, but I see my Father wants to talk to us. Come on Bella." He said and pulled me away from the group towards the other side of the room.

" What was that?" I hissed.

Edward looked uncomfortable. " I'll just.. Uh.. Get us some drinks while you cool off." He said and then all but ran away. I exhaled feeling like a dragon breathing smoke and leant my head against the wall.

A few women from the group who had greeted us earlier was now standing a few feet away from me talking. I caught snippets of their conversation. I needed something to concentrate on to keep my temper.

" I know. I was surprised as well to see her at this ball." Said one women.

" Yes. You would've have thought that the French Princess would never have come to a ball celebrating her Fathers death.." Said another whom I recognised as Tanya. They moved away leaving me in shock.

Edward never told me.

I didn't know which emotion was going to take over first the anger or the grief for my Fathers death. It hadn't properly settled in yet though you would have thought that nearly two weeks would be enough.

But as I looked across the room towards Edward who was walking back towards me, anger took over first.

And so I stomped over to him and did the first thing I could think of.

I slapped him hard across the face.

**Emmetts POV**

It was pitch black and my men and I were moving stealthily over the border through the mountains. News had reached me a exactly a week ago of what had happened back in my homeland and of course I had returned immediately. We had decided to route through the mountains as it I was positive that if I went through on flat land I would be arrested as soon as I set foot on French soil.

I hoped that my sister was alright. My Father and I had devised an escape plan for her in case everything went wrong. She was supposed to come up to the mountains and find the rebel groups like I was doing now. But I had heard no word from her.

" Sir." Whispered one of my faithful soldiers. In total there was about fifty of us at the moment. We had just come back from a mission of finding allies.

And I was pleased to say we had been successful.

" Yes?" I whispered back.

" I think we are being followed." He replied. Only then did I get the feeling that some one or something was watching and following us.

But I had only taken a few more steps when lit torches erupted around all of us and men holding swords and guns from behind large boulders and rocks. I commanded my men to stop.

" Who are you?" I bellowed.

A tall blonde male stepped out from behind one of the rocks and smiled.

" Men! Stand down!" He commanded and the swords and guns were dropped, then he turned his attention back to me.

" Your majesty." He said and swept a bow. " I have been trying to contact you for a while now. My name is Jasper Whitlock Sir. I have been running rebel groups up here for the past week."

I shook hand with Jasper relieved that they weren't English soldiers.

" Have you head word from my sister? Only she was supposed to come here.." I trailed off when I saw the look in Jaspers face.

" I am sorry Sir. But Bella was captured and taken to England while we where trying to flee the Palace grounds. Her wish was for me to come here and find you. And we have heard no word of her since."

I felt sick. I couldn't handle another family death. All I could do was hope that Bella would be able to hold on until I came to find her.


	8. What am I fighting for?

**Right, this is the third time I had tried to put this on here, better not crash again :( Anyway, sorry for not updating in a while, it is exam time of year... But when the summer holidays come in just over a month for me, expect frequent updates for all of my stories.**

**This story has been nominated for' The Fic with All the In-completed Chapters' in the 'You're never too young to start writing' contest. So if you like the story...why don't you vote for it? ;)**

**I have _another_ idea for a story, which I will begin when I have finished at least two of my stories that are already up.**

**Song that inspired this: Battlefield- Jordin Sparks. I think this song suits this story...Do you? Well I guess mostly because I know what happens later on in the story :P**

**Beta'd by: Ridingondream- she sent this chapter back to me, just over an hour after I sent it to her, that was super fast.**

**Enjoy :)**

**x**

_

* * *

__Previous chapter:_

_I stomped over to him and did the first thing I could think of...slapped him hard across the face._

**Bella's POV**

Edward looked at me, confusion in his eyes. His hands were clasped over his cheek where I had slapped it. Hopefully it would leave a mark.

"Bella wha—" he began, but I cut him off.

"You could have told me that this ball was to celebrate my Father's death!" I shouted furiously, not caring that people had stopped dancing to stare at us.

Edward didn't speak. "Yes, that's it. Just say nothing. Or, even worse, why don't you_ lie__._ You're good at that, aren't you!" I continued shouting. The music stopped and all attention was on the exchange between Edward and I. Though it wasn't truly an exchange, as it was basically just me shouting at Edward.

"Oh so you're just going to stand there and say nothing, is that all you do? IT'S _PATHETIC_!" Words began spilling out of my mouth easily, and in my peripheral vision, I could see Carlisle hurrying towards us looking immensely worried.

But I wasn't finished yet. "Is there anything else you want to lie to me about? Or how about to all of these people?" I waved my hand at the crowd that had gathered. "Yes, do you want to tell them what you and Father did? No? Well, I'll tell them then." I turned to the crowd. "They lied to you. I am not here on '_negotiations'_ as they put it. No. They took me from France and brought me here against my will. And that isn't even the worst of it. They are forcing me to marry Edward, just so that their claim to the French throne is more 'official' than it already is."

A hand clamped down on my shoulder and a voice whispered into my ear. "_That is enough,_" it sounded like a threat. I opened my mouth to say more, but Edward had finally gotten over himself and was now attempting to pull me out of the room.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" I screamed, clawing at the hand around the arm, but his grip never faltered.

Just as we were leaving the room, I heard Carlisle addressing the guests. "Sorry, it seems like Isabella has had too much to drink, you know what the French are like. I wouldn't take any notice of what she has said, because I assure you from the depth of my heart that none of it is true. She is still grieving over her father's death. So... just carry on." He gave a nervous laugh and followed us out the room.

I attempted to tear out of Edward's grip, and it worked...for a second.

He then grabbed me around the waist and hauled me down the hall, ignoring my cries and protests. He somehow managed to open a door into an empty room and threw me in, shutting the door behind us after Carlisle entered.

"You stupid girl," Carlisle snarled. "Do you have any _idea_ what you have just done? The European Officials were at that ball, they are not going to be happy with what you just said."

Suddenly, light flooded through my body Maybe this could be sorted out legally. "I want to speak with them," I demanded. "They will sort this out, this isn't covered by law, and there _will_ be an investigation."

"Miss Swan, you are in no position at the moment to be making any threats. You are in an enemy country. I have contacts that can hide you if necessary, whereas you have nobody."

"I may not, but I would rather you shoot me before I hand over my country to _you_." I spied a gun on display above the fireplace. "Look, there's a gun right there. Why don't you take it and shoot me now? Or better, I will do it myself." I wasn't joking; I was ready to shoot myself at that precise moment. My father was murdered, my brother was who knows where, I was in enemy territory who were going to force me to marry their prince—which would only make my people hate me more. Killing myself was the best option for my country, and for me. I was desperate for a way out, and this suddenly seemed like a valid option. Would death really be that bad? What have I got to live for?

Carlisle looked over to the gun and was obviously seriously considering it.

"Father, you're not really going to shoot her, are you?" Edward asked, seemingly horrified—though I couldn't be sure.

Carlisle appraised him for a moment, "No of course I won't. Too much to lose."

I laughed at that.

A knock sounded on the door. Before Carlisle granted the person entry, the door opened. A butler stuck his head around the door.

"Sir, I understand that it is a bad time, but Aro, Marcus and Caius from the Official Party would like to speak with you."

Carlisle deliberated for a moment, "All right then, send them in." The butler left and Carlisle quickly shut the door after him.

Scanning the room, his eyes fell on a door next to the fireplace, "You two, in there, now." He ordered. Before I could protest, Edward had my arm and was dragging me through the door.

It was a small storage room, which for Carlisle was conveniently empty.

"I am not staying in her—" I began, but Edward shut the door quickly and put his hand over my mouth to silence me.

In the other room, I could hear the door opening and Carlisle greeting the guests.

"Aro! Marcus! Caius! What a pleasure to see you again, my old friends."

"Likewise," said a man with a cold, drawling voice.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Carlisle went on, dismissing the unfriendly acknowledgement.

"I think you know what we mean, Carlisle. We all heard what Isabella said at the party. Now, she didn't sound happy, did she?" came a second voice which I did not recognise. I tried to open my mouth to make some type of noise, but Edward pressed his hand harder against my mouth.

"Marcus, the whole concept hasn't settled in yet, she is still grieving for her Father." Carlisle said, waving it all away.

"Despite all of this, we would still like to speak with her, to see how she is coping. After all, she is still young," the first voice spoke.

"Oh, well... you see that is not possible at the moment..." I wondered what excuse he would come up with.

Edward's breathing hitched, as he heard his father searching for a way out of it.

"...well I have sent dear Isabella to bed, so that she can calm down a little. Maybe tomorrow, when she is not in such a hysterical state?"

"We will return tomorrow, then." The third voice announced.

"Of course, Caius, I would be delighted to have you again; you are welcome to stay the night, if you wish?" Carlisle offered, his voice distant, as though he hoped that they would decline.

"No thank you, Carlisle. We have found lodgings elsewhere, but thank you for the invitation." The first voice, whose I assumed was Aro's, replied.

"Well, thank you again for attending..." he sounded as though he was trying to usher them out.

"Just remember one thing, Carlisle: we turned a blind eye to the French invasion, but if we find that Isabella is being mistreated in any way, we will have to move her."

"But the law states—" Carlisle began.

"We know what the law states," Marcus cut in. "We also know that you have every right to keep Isabella in England, but if she is being maltreated, then we will relocate her."

Suddenly, I became hyperaware that Edward was pressing me against a wall, his breath tickling on my face, his body pressed flush against mine...

Hate flew through my body, my blood. As it filled through me, I raised my arm, attempting to shove on Edward's shoulder to get him off of me.

"Please stop it," his warm breath blew over my ear as he whispered so softly, that nobody else would have heard it. He then pressed me harder against the wall, leaving me unable to move a single muscle.

"I'm positive that you will find everything to be in order," Carlisle said, his voice beginning to sound strained.

"I hope we will," Marcus replied thickly. From what I could hear, all three of them left the room, shutting the door with a loud bang.

Struggling to be set free again, I tried to speak. Edward shook his head, silently telling me to wait another moment. A minute passed, and then the storage room door opened. Fresh air and light poured in. Relieved, Edward let go of me and walked out. I followed, unsure what was going to happen next.

In a way, I felt light and happy. Tomorrow I would be speaking with those three people and everything would become better again. There was no way that Carlisle and Edward were going to get away with this.

"What are we going to do?" Edward whispered, sounding scared.

"I don't know...I don't know..." Carlisle repeated nervously, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Feeling satisfied, I opened my mouth, intending to say something along the lines of 'Haha, take that!' But, before I could pronounce the first letter, Carlisle cut me off. "Isabella will be confined to her room for the next week, until the wedding takes place," he said, his eyes still closed.

"What?"

"You heard me," he said, his eyes opening to stare at me. "I cannot risk you being a liability to my plan. In exactly one week you and Edward will be married. End of conversation." He then left the room. I was left with Edward, who was glancing at me warily.

"Look, Bella, I know this may sound hard right now, but...maybe you should listen to my Father. It will save both you and me a lot of hassle. I'm not as bad as you probably think. You might even be able to learn to love me..."

With a sob, I sank down in the nearest arm chair and cried. I was never going to get my happy ending. Instead, I was condemned to a life sentence of imprisonment with Edward. Hell, they may even kill me off once the claim is staked. There would be no other uses for me then.

"Please...don't...kill me..." I managed to choke out through my sobs.

"What?" Edward seemed perplexed, "why would I kill you?"

"It...makes...sense."

Edward perched on the edge of the armchair and wrapped an arm around me, whispering in my ear. "I would never kill you—" he was about to say something else, but the door opened again and two guards entered the room.

"We have been ordered to take Miss Swan to her room," the one on the left said. Edward looked agitated as he stood up.

"I can do it myself," he retorted.

"We have received strict instructions from the King to stand outside of her door, and under certain circumstances they must not be broken." the other one said.

Before Edward could reply, they crossed the room in an instant. Grabbing underneath my elbows, they lifted me out the chair and dragged me out of the room.

Shooting one last glance at Edward, I attempted to get them to loosen their hold on me. He was looking sympathetically at me, and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry.' That was the last glimpse I had of Edward.

The guards pulled me up the stairs at the back of the palace—obviously avoiding the ball room and the guests. They pulled me down some corridors until finally they came to a halt outside of a door I recognised. One of them opened it and pushed me in, locking the door behind me.

I stared at the door in silence. Then suddenly, everything came crashing down on me. I fell to the floor, clutching my heart, crying until I remembered no more.


End file.
